The Way back
by massa224424
Summary: R/M based fic. set last episode of season 3. first story.
1. Dead or alive?

**"The way back" THE OC (Season return season 4)**

Ryan stared at her, covered in blood bleeding out of the side of her head, he picked up his cell phone still shaking from shock and dialed 911, the ambulance was on its way.

**Ryan-** "its going to be ok… hold on.. Stay with me Marissa.. you cant leave me.."

**Marissa-** "ok.. Ryan?"

**Ryan-** "Yes?"

**Marissa-** (took a deep breath).. "I Love you.."

**Ryan-** (smiled at her) "I love you too"

Finally the ambulance arrived and Marissa and Ryan were transported to the hospital, Marissa was fading in and out of consciousness whilst Ryan on the other hand was wide awake only a few sore ribs and fresh cuts covered in blood, nothing he hadn't had before, his only worry now was if Marissa was going to be ok. Sitting In the back of the ambulance Ryan never let go of her hand. He thought to himself:

_Why did this have to happen to her? I could have done something to stop this! Volchek is going to pay!_

Marissa was placed in a ward but no one was able to see her yet, Ryan was also put into a room and got his cuts and bruises fixed up. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Summer then walked in.

**Sandy-** "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

**Ryan-** "Hey guys, I am fine... Just worried about Marissa have you heard any news?"

**Kirsten-** "Actually yes, the doctor came out and talked to Julie, (her voice got softer) Ryan… Marissa is in a coma, I am so sorry sweetie, the doctor said that he doesn't know how long she is going to be in it, he just said to keep on talking to her because sometimes familiar voices help the coma patients wake up"

Ryan's face lost its entire colour, he lay back on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

**Seth-** "I am sorry buddie"

**Ryan**-"She can get through this"

Ryan was able to go back home with Kirsten, Sandy and Seth. At home it was very quiet, Ryan just sat in the pool house unable to sleep at all, just thinking over what had happened last night and remembering everything that had happened, she had said "I love you" to him, that hit him with surprise, they weren't even a couple at this time and yet she still said it. Going over everything in his head he slowly laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**AT THE COHEN HOUSE**

The next morning all of the Cohens got up and went to the hospital, Ryan was anxious in the car and didn't speak the whole car ride down. At the hospital the doctor allowed everyone to go into Marissa's room but only one at a time. Through the curtains it was visible that Julie was already in there just looking at her daughter, speaking to her. Tears running down Julies face made it hard to make out what she was saying, Ryan saw how sad Julie was. Ryan slowly made his way to the door, Julie looked up to see him, she then wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way outside the room signaling Ryan to come with her. Once out of the room Julie pulled Ryan into a tearful hug. Ryan a little surprised hugged her back just as sorrowful, he understood what she was going through, he wanted her back to her normal self as much as she did.

**Julie-** "We have to be strong Ryan, go talk to her, that's what she would want… to hear your voice"

**Ryan-"**She is going to get through this… she is strong.. we know she can pull through.. we love her"

**Julie-** "Thanks Ry" (gave him a smile)

Ryan made his way into the room where she was laying there… so helpless…. So beautiful, he made his way over to her and sat down on the chair that was near the bed. He held her hand and began to speak…

"Hey... how are you? Although I think I can answer that one for myself… his smile faded slightly.. you have to wake up, I don't know what I would do without you, (paused) I remember the first time I met you (a tear began to fall down the side of his cheek) that drive way (he smiled) who are you? Whoever you want me to be (he smiled). Out of all these years I think the one thing that I have learnt is that… I will never stop loving you…

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently then placed it back so it lay gracefully on her stomach. (Tears began to run down his face) He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, what he didn't notice was Marissa's finger twitching as soon as he closed the door, she was waking up!

Sandy and Kirsten didn't go in, they let Julie have as much time with her daughter as she needed. They all then Piled back into the car, still silence was filled in all of them. Sandy saw how red Ryan's eyes were and knew he had been crying but he didn't say anything because he thought that maybe Ryan would be upset.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Back at the hospital Julie entered Marissa's room with a fresh hot coffee, as she went to sit down she noticed Marissa's eyes fluttering open and shut.

**Julie-"**oh my! Marissa can you hear me?"

**Marissa-** "Mum?"

**Julie-** (crying with tears of joy) "Yes! It is me your awake hun!"

**Marissa-** "Was it the accident? All I can remember is seeing Ryan and then everything went black"

**Julie-** "I am so glad that you are ok!" (Pulled her in for a huge hug)

**Marissa-** "Would you be able to call Ryan for me mum?"

**Julie-** "Of course, I was just about to do that now!"

**Marissa-** "Thanks mum!"

**AT THE COHEN HOUSE**

Ryan was outside shooting some hoops with Seth when his cell phone started to go off.

**Seth-** "You going to get that man?"

**Ryan-"**Yeah, just a second"

Ryan picks up his cell phone….

**Ryan-** "Hello?"

**Julie-** "Ryan! It's Julie.. SHE WOKE UP!"

**Ryan-** "Are you serious? That is great, I will be right there."

**Julie-** "Great!"

**Ryan-** "I told you she would pull through!"

**Julie-** "Yes you did! And I think because of you she pulled through!"

**Ryan-"**Ok see you soon"

Ryan hangs up his cell phone….

**Ryan-"**Marissa woke up man!"

**Seth-** "Awesome man! Let's go!"

THats all i have so far.. more chapters to come.. let me know wat u think

thanks xo cheers massa


	2. Getting back to square one

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ryan and Seth made there way to the hospital as soon as they could, racing through traffic. Once they arrived Ryan was so happy he couldn't wait to see her. They finally made there way to her room where she lay awake with her great smile staring and laughing with her mother.

Ryan- "hey"

Marissa-"hey!" (She put her arms up signaling for a hug)

Ryan- (walked over to her giving her a big smile and a big hug) "I am so happy you're ok"

Marissa-"So am I"

Julie- "Seth did you want to come grab a coffee with me?"

Seth-"yes sure!"

Julie/Seth- leaves the room so it is only Ryan and Marissa

Ryan-"I was really worried about you"

Marissa-"Awww, well you don't have to be anymore" (rubbing his arm)

Ryan-"yeah…"

Marissa-"I was so scared, that night, I thought he was really going to kill us, did get to say thank you for saving my life?" she said with a smile

Ryan-" I know you were scared I was to, after I got you out of the car and saw you had lost a lot of blood I thought I had lost you…. Ohh don't mention it, I love being the super hero!" he said with a slight smile

Marissa-(play hit him) "oh yes I no you do"

Their lips were inches apart from each others now… slowly they both began to get closer… then there was no gap between them, their lips crashed together like they hadn't in a long time. Both of them making the kiss more heated. Ryan moved his hand up to her neck and brought it closer to his lips. Marissa put her hand on his chest, slowly rubbing his chest as the kiss got more passionate. Once they were breathless they both broke away looking into each others eyes. "Wow!" Marissa said. "Yeah, that was wow!" said Ryan with a smile. "So I was thinking, what if we give this another go… you know like us another go… like as a couple… I know it has been a while but I think we are ready for each other now, what do you say?" Ryan suggested. "Yeah, I would like to give this another try, but we have to promise not to lose each other again, because I don't think that I can lose you again" Marissa answered in return not for a second letting her eyes leave his. "Ok then" Ryan then said he gave her a smile and then put his arm around her waist and laid on the bed next to her. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat like she always used to when they laid together.

Just then the doctor came in, "Marissa Cooper, I have your test results looks like you are ok to go home now, you can get changed back into your normal clothes and I will have someone come in to give you the checkout papers." He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks again doctor" Marissa said with a smile.

"Well, well, well look who gets to go home?" Ryan said playfully. "Ok im going to get changed, turn around please" Marissa said to Ryan. "Ohh c'mon it's not like I haven't seen it before!" He 

said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the sides of her hips and kissed her neck. "Well I have to keep this relationship for you wanting more or else you will get bored with me" Marissa said in a smart tone. "You are never not interesting!" he said to her as he kissed her neck. "Have to go get changed!" she sad as she spun around and kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of waiting Marissa came out of the hospital bathroom in a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a Romones T-shirt, Ryan was lying on the bed but when she came out his eyes went straight to her, in something so simple she was still so amazing. She noticed him looking at her,

Marissa- "What? Is there something wrong?" (Looking at herself worried)

Ryan- "No, no nothing its just you look… amazing" (he smiled)

Marissa- "It is a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt Ryan" (she laughed)

Ryan-"Whatever you say, but you still look hot and I really like that T-Shirt" (he smiled widely)

Just then a nurse walked in…

Nurse- "Marissa Cooper, here are your checkout papers and after they are filled in you can pack up your belongings and make your way home, you do have a ride home don't you?" (She asked with a smile)

Marissa-(As soon as she heard the nurse ask about the ride home she smiled at Ryan) "Yep, not a problem, thanks again" and smiled.

The nurse then made her way out the room. Marissa got started on filling out the papers whilst Ryan went through the draws and took out her belongings.

Ryan and Marissa made there way to the front desk of the hospital to hand in her papers, Julie and Kaitlyn were at the front doors of the hospital waiting for her. Marissa and Ryan came out the front and greeted them.

Julie- (pulls Marissa in for a hug) "Ready to go home sweetie?"

Marissa- "Yes, I just want all this to be over and for everything to go back to normal" (her and Ryan then exchanged looks)

Julie- "I'll quickly drop you off home then Kaitlyn has to go to a party"

Ryan- "I'll take her home its ok?"

Julie-"Thanks Ryan" (smiles at him)

Kaitlyn- "Ok see you guys"

Ryan/Marissa- "Bye" (They smile at each other)

Ryan and Marissa make their way over to the Range Rover hand in hand.

Ryan- "Do you think that they have realized that we are back together yet?" (he asked with a grin)

Marissa- "I think they will catch on soon enough" (she laughed as she leaned over into him and kissed his cheek)

Ryan- "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here, that we are together and that everyone is fine" (he said looking into her eyes)

Marissa- "I know... Ry?"

Ryan- "Yep?"

Marissa- "Lets not break up again, its just so hard without you, I don't know what happened to me when I was with Volchek, I was just so… empty" (She looked down)

Ryan- "Hey, (he lifted her chin) "You have nothing to worry about ok? You and me we are going to be fine, Marissa I love you" (he smiled at her)

Marissa- "Ok, good I love you too" (she said as she smiled)

They finally reached the car and Ryan put her bags that he was carrying In the car then hopped into the drivers seat. Marissa jumped into the passenger seat and they were on there way.

IN THE CAR

Ryan- "So where are we off to? Your place?" (he said as he reached out for her hand)

Marissa- "Yeah" (she held his hand and squeezed if gently)

AT THE ROBERTS HOUSE (Julie, Kaitlyn, Marissa, Neil, and Summer live in the same house)

They arrived at her house and entered the front door to see Neil reading the paper at the kitchen table.

Marissa- "I'm home" (she shouted)

Neil- "Hey, Marissa how are you feeling? your mother said that Ryan was going to take you home" (he said as he pulled her in for a hug)

Marissa- "Yep I am fine, just a little bit in shock still, I cant believe what happened"

Neil- "Well I think that the main thing is that you are ok" (he said with a smile)

Ryan- "I have to agree there" (he said as he looked at Neil then back at Marissa)

Marissa- (smiled at what Ryan said) "I'm going to go upstairs and unpack"

Ryan- "ill give you a hand" (he followed her upstairs whilst Neil went back to reading the paper in the kitchen)

IN SUMMER'S ROOM

Ryan and Marissa enter and Marissa grabs her bag an places it on Summers bed, she unzips it and sorts out all her clothes and belongings and started to put everything back. Ryan just sat on the bed and got out one of summer's boring chick magazines and started to look through it. Ryan started to make funny comments about the girls in magazines "Eww that is the grossest thing I have ever seen! Now she is hot! She has a great body!"

Marissa looked at him every so often while she was unpacking laughing at some of the things he was saying, but when he talked about how hot some girls were she got a little jealous and would sometimes go up to him and hit him.

Ryan- "Hey! What was that for!" (he said laughing)

Marissa- "I don't know" (she looked away)

Ryan got off the bed and pulled her into his reach and faced her, he put his hands on her hips. She looked at him smiling.

Ryan- "Is someone jealous?" (he said with a cute face)

Marissa- "No!" (She turned away)

Ryan- "Awww you're so cute!" (He started to tickle her)

Marissa- (tries to escape) "No Ryan stop it!"

Ryan- (tickles her more) "Marissa is ticklish!" (in a high pitched voice)

Marissa- "Stop Ryan!" (Trying to hold back her laughter)

Ryan- (stops tickling her) "Ok"

Marissa- (laughs)

There lips then meet each others...

Ryan- "I missed you a lot" (between kisses)

Marissa- "Me too" (between kisses)

Ryan- "Did you want to have dinner at the Cohens tonight? I mean you could invite your mum, Neil, Summer everyone, I don't Kirsten would mind, I mean I have to check first but would you want to?"

Marissa- "Of course! Actually that sounds really nice, thanks Ry! I mean you better check with Kirsten before you do anything else" (laughs slightly)

Ryan- "Yeah of course" (he smiled then kissed her)

After a few romantic minutes with each other Ryan promised that he would be back home to help Kirsten with some of the planning for one of the new model homes she has planned for the Newport group. Ryan had to leave…

Ryan-"I got to go babe" (kisses her once more on the lips)

Marissa- "Awww ok then call me later and check if tonight can happen" (she said with a smile then kissed him one more passionate time)

Ryan- "Yeah no problems" (he said walking towards the door)

Marissa-"Oh Ryan...did I say thank you for today, being there for me, taking me home?" (she looked up at him)

Ryan-"Don't worry babe, I am so glad to have you back" (he smiled then walked out)


	3. These days

AT THE COHEN HOUSE

Ryan made his way through the front door and into the kitchen where he found Kirsten on the dinner table covered in paperwork. She was rustling through papers and on the phone at the same time. Ryan walked into the kitchen and waved hello to Kirsten who was still on the phone. She then waved back. Ryan got a water out of the fridge and opened it then began to take a few sips.

Kirsten-"Well just tell the contractors they have to be into the house by Tuesday, Ok? I have to go Rodger, sorry, yes I will talk to you tomorrow, ring we if there are anymore dramas, yes, goodbye"

Ryan- "Hey, you seem busy"

Kirsten-"You have no idea, oh how is Marissa?"

Ryan-"She is good, I just took her home now, helped her unpack" (he took another sip of water)

Kirsten-"Oh that was nice of you!.. And so how are you too?" (She asked eyebrows lifted)

Ryan-"Actually we are good, really good, back together actually" (He said with a smile)

Kirsten- "Awww I am glad!" (She said with a smile)

Ryan- "Hey I was wondering can we have dinner tonight all together? Like as in the Cohens, Coopers and the Roberts as one big family, sort of like a celebration? I mean if you don't want to I'd understand but?

Kirsten-"That would be wonderful I'll call them right away, good idea Ry!"

Ryan- (smiled at her) "Thanks for this"

Kirsten- "Now I will show you some of the floor plans for the new model home…."

It was a busy afternoon Ryan helped Kirsten with drawing all of the floor plans and sketches of the houses, The drawings were exceptional and Kirsten was very happy. Kirsten got started on dinner and Ryan went up to Seth's room where he found Seth listening to his I-pod and lying down on his bed.

IN SETH"S ROOM

Ryan-"Hey man"

Seth-(took out his head phones) "Hey buddy"

Ryan-"Summer, Marissa and the whole family are coming over for dinner tonight"

Seth-"Oh ok cool man, so today was very interesting"

Ryan-"Yeah I know, I am just so happy that she is ok"

Seth-"So what is going on with you guys? Are you friends? Lab partners? Lovers? All of the above?" (He asked eyebrows lifted just like Kirsten)

Ryan-"Actually we are together"(He said proudly with a big smile)

Seth-"Oh really now"

Ryan-(He grabbed one of Seth's pillows and threw it at his head) "Shut up! Get ready people are going to be here soon"

Ryan made his way down stairs into the pool house, he took a shower and wore a wife beater with a nice blue shirt over the top, a pair of Armani jeans and a pair of white Adidas sneakers, he spiked up his hair and sat down on his bed watching TV. He looked good. The doorbell went; he turned off the TV and walked into the house where the smell of roasted potatoes filled his nose. Kirsten and Sandy were already there welcoming people in. Kisses were passed and hugs were 

given but he had his eyes on only one person in particular. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a brown little dress, necklace, matching earrings and flats. There eyes met and they headed straight for each other.

Ryan-"Hey"

Marissa-"Hey babe" (kisses his lips)

Ryan-"I believe that the pool house is calling" (he smiled at her)

Marissa-"Maybe we should check it out then" (she smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him)

They reached the pool house doors, Ryan opened the door for her then locked it behind her. They began to kiss each other, Ryan had his hands on her hips and Marissa had locked her arms around his neck, slowly bringing him closer. Marissa fell back onto the bed and Ryan layed next to her, looking into her eyes, he put a strand of hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes.

Ryan-"You are so beautiful you know that?"

Marissa-"Thanks Ry"

They began to kiss again and Ryan was hovering above her, the kiss became more passionate and more heated. There were sparks flying between the couple like the used to be. Like when they were first going out, It was like they hadn't seen each other for so long and now they were finally meeting again. There kissing was the disrupted…

Summer-"Atwood! Coop! I know your in there! Open up!" (Banging on the door)

Marissa-"Kind of busy Sum!" (She said in-between kisses)

Summer-"You guys have all the time to do that, we don't get to hang out all the time, please guys!"

Ryan-(Gave Marissa puppy dog eyes) "I promise you I will make this up to you later"

Marissa-"Ok you better though" (She said with a grin)

Ryan- (got up and unlocked the door) "Hey guys! Come in" (He said with a fake smile)

Summer-"Finally, hey Coop! How are you feeling sweetie? (She hugged Marissa)

Marissa-"Really good" (she said as she looked up at Ryan who was talking to Seth near the door)

Seth-"So you and Marissa seem really happy"

Ryan-"Yeah, we are, I mean we are taking it slow but we're happy"

Seth-"Looks like the fantastic four is back" (smiling)

Ryan-(smiled back at Marissa and Summer talking)

Sandy entered the room looking at all the kids talking amongst themselves

Sandy-"Dinner is ready guys!"

Seth-"Thank goodness I am starving!" (In a wining voice)

Summer-(runs after Seth) "Hey wait up Cohen!"

Ryan- "C'mon beautiful" (reaching out his hand to her)

Marissa-(accepted his hand and smiled at him) "I could get used to this"

Ryan and Marissa then made their way inside the Cohen house where plates and seats had been set up in a large line, on the table there was a variety of different foods. The whole family started to take there seats, Ryan sat next to Marissa, Seth next to Summer and so on. They shared laughter and jokes and talked about a few trips down memory lane. Ryan and Marissa stole glances at each other the whole night, smiling and settling into this new relationship. Although the whole family knew that Ryan and Marissa were just one of those couples that were always going to get back together after a while, they knew that they loved each other and were not surprised that they are a couple now after all. Everyone felt comfortable at dinner.

Kirsten-"I hope you all enjoyed that" (starting to take the dishes to the sink)

Julie/Neil- "It was delightful Kirsten"

Sandy-"Here I will help you with the dishes" (got out of his seat)

Ryan and Summer were kicking each other under the table

Summer-"Bring it on Atwood!"

Ryan-"Oh yeah?" (Kicked her back)

Marissa- "Guys ok stop it I am not going back to a hospital" (she said pinching Ryan's leg)

Ryan-"Ouch! Ok ok I will stop!" (Holding his leg where Marissa had just pinched him)

Summer-"Ok" (She said laughing at Ryan)

Seth-"So guys, we are off to college soon"

Summer-"Awww I know, Coop and Atwood I am going to miss you guys so much! " (Says in a sad voice)

Marissa-"Awww don't worry Sum! We have to call each other a lot and promise to come back to Newport for special occasions!"

Summer-"Deal!" (High fives Marissa's hand)

Seth-"Do you guys want to go up to my room?"

Ryan-"I think we will leave that for summer" (Smiles at Summer)

Summer-"Sounds good to me" (Gets up out of her seat and goes up to Seth's room with Seth)

Ryan-(Goes over to where Marissa is sitting and takes her hand)

Marissa-"I think you can make up for what we missed out on before" (Smiles at Ryan)

Ryan-"Defiantly!" (Closes the pool house door)

The two begin to kiss and fall onto the pool house bed. Ryan kisses her neck as Marissa tries to lift his shirt over his head. She is successful and throws his shirt to the floor.

Ryan-"Have I made up for before?" (Smiled into the kiss)

Marissa-"Hmmm… not yet" (smiles into the kiss)

Ryan-"Oh really? What about now?" (Kisses down her neck then along her collar bone to her chest)

Marissa-"Ok… you have made it up now" (laughs at him and let a tiny moan release to show how much she liked that)

Ryan-"So I was thinking… about this"

Marissa-"Yeah?,"

Ryan-"I don't know if you wanted to but I didn't want to rush things… you know?"

Marissa-"Oh yeah of course I was just about to say the same thing, I don't want to rush things, we should just take it slow" (smiled at him and kissed his lips)

Ryan-"Cool" (kissed her lips)

Days past and everything was good, Seth and Summer were happy and had a good relationship and Ryan and Marissa had been seeing each other more and more, growing closer. Here they are on a nice Saturday morning at the pier; the couples are walking hand in hand to the diner.

Ryan-"How funny was Seth last night, he loves those Yacusa (don't know how to spell, heard them talking about them on the show) movies"

Marissa-"Yeah, he just kept on going on about how good of a movie it was, I could barley stay awake" (smiled at him)

Ryan-"You fell asleep!"

Marissa-"No I didn't!"(Hit him)

Ryan-"Ouch! Yes you did, I would know, you fell asleep in my arms" (He brought her closer and looked into her eyes whilst they walked)

Marissa-"What can I say you are comfortable to lean on" (Smiled at him)

Ryan-"So is that what you have been using me for?" (He let go of her hand and playfully let go of her hand and walked in front of her)

Marissa-"Awww no! Of course not!" (She ran after him and linked her arm in his)

Ryan-"Ok then" (Smiled at her and kissed her head)

Soon enough they had a arrived at the diner and they grabbed their usual booth. They sat next to each other in the booth. Ryan put his arm around the back of her seat, only inches away from touching her neck.

Ryan-"I'm starving!" (Looking at the menu)

Marissa- "Me too, im craving pancakes!" (Looking at the menu with him)

The waitress made her way over to them

Waitress- "Good morning! What can I get you guys?"

Marissa-"Hi! I'll take pancakes with extra syrup please" (With a smile)

Ryan-"I'll have the same please" (looked at the waitress noticing that she was checking him out, he looked at her awkwardly)

Waitress- "Ok no problem" (Checking Ryan out and then walks off)

Marissa-"Ok, that waitress was totally checking you out!" (hint of jealousy in her voice)

Ryan-"I know that was really awkward" (He said Laughing)

Marissa-"You loved it" (poked his sides)

Ryan-"Oh yeah? Well if I loved it so much would I do this?" (he began to kiss her neck and suck on it lightly, he then found her lips and kissed them)

Marissa was a little surprised at how forward he was being about this, she was really surprised that Ryan did that but so happy that he did at the same time. The waitress looked at them and gave Marissa the biggest greasy ever. Marissa couldn't help but laugh whilst Ryan continued to work his magic.

Marissa-"Ryan, she is so jealous right now! She just gave me the biggest greasy ever!" (laughing)

Ryan-"Good!"

Marissa-"Why did you want to get her jealous?"

Ryan-"Because she needed to know that I am not on the market anymore and am all yours" (He smiled at her)

Marissa-(Smiled at him then kissed him)

Waitress-(clears throat)

Ryan-"Oh sorry, right our food! Thanks"

Marissa-"Yeah thanks"

Waitress-(looked at both of them then put the food down and left)

Ryan and Marissa- (Laughed together then ate)


End file.
